


Soft

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (especially when he's getting fucked), Anal, Caring Shiro, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Insecure Lance, Lance speaks Spanish, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oral, Polyamory, Russian Keith (Voltron), Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, caring keith, established sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Back when Keith had been holding an unconscious Lance during season 1, he ran his fingers through Lance's hair in a soothing motion that wasn't supposed to mean anything. But that was how Keith noticed how ridiculously soft and fluffy Lance's hair was and he has had a kind of obsession with it.Obviously, Lance's skin is also ridiculously soft, considering the skin-care routine he goes through.But it's not Keith, it's Shiro who notices which part of Lance is the softest. His too big and too easily breakable heart.No worries though, because Shiro and Keith are determined to not just conquer that soft heart but to also protect it.





	

ShiKeiLan || Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron || Soft || Voltron || ShiKeiLan || Voltron || ShiKeiLan

Title: Soft – To Claim an Oblivious Idiot

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fluff

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Azul | Blue Lion, Keith Kogane, Krasnaya | Red Lion, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, Kuro | Black Lion, Pidge Gunderson | Katie Holt, Grønn | Green Lion, Hunk Garett, Melemele | Yellow Lion, Kaltenecker the Cow

Summary: It happened by accident. That Keith brushed against Lance's hair. And Lance's hair was _so soft_. Then, during training, he noticed that Lance's skin was so soft too. Everything about Lance seems so soft, but it's Shiro who notices what's the softest about the Blue Paladin – his heart.

**Soft**

_To Claim an Oblivious Idiot_

The first time, Keith was worried out of his mind and didn't even properly notice. Not until later when the memory replayed in his mind. Lance had been hurt and Keith had cradled the Blue Paladin in his lap, gently running his fingers through Lance's hair to sooth him until they could take care of Lance. After they were out of danger and Lance was taken care of, Keith replayed the whole thing and remembered just how _soft_ Lance's hair was. Fluffy and like a young kitten's fur.

Keith's hair wasn't.

It might look soft, but it really wasn't – which was the reason Keith grew it out to begin with. When he had kept it short, it had been like needles and spikes. Now that it was longer, it was more like straw. Keith kind of hated it, but at the same time, he had never really cared about it either. Shiro wasn't the kind of guy to run his fingers through hair and Keith wasn't the kind of guy to seek that.

Keith however was the kind of guy who liked running his fingers through and over stuff. He liked playing with Shiro's silly white strand. He'd _love_ to run his fingers through Lance's hair. Repeatedly.

The second time it happened, it had been kind of an accident. They had been training and Keith had Lance pinned to the ground – he enjoyed having Lance pinned beneath him; he also enjoyed the way it always made Shiro awkward and uncomfortable because the older Paladin enjoyed seeing Lance pinned beneath Keith. Keith was declared the winner and he was just about to get up when he noticed a cut on Lance's cheek, caused by the fight. Without thinking, Keith had reached out and wiped the blood off, feeling just how incredibly soft Lance's skin was. So smooth. It really shouldn't have surprised Keith considering the ridiculous skin-care routines that Lance went through on a daily base. That boy was very fixated on taking care of his looks.

And even though Lance might not be aware of it, there were two Paladins who thoroughly appreciated that. Keith and Shiro had been thinking and talking about including Lance in their relationship. The two of them had already been dating in the Garrison. Then the whole Kerberos mission had happened and Voltron and, well, it had taken the two of them some time to rekindle what they used to have when life had been easy and on Earth. It had taken the realization that Keith was part Galra to really bring them back together again. A few days later, they already came out to the team, simply because secrets only made things worse – as Keith had realized firsthand.

Everyone was happy for them. Sure, Lance managed to make things awkward but then again, when didn't he, really? It was nearly perfect. Nearly only because they _both_ wanted Lance. Which was not as big a problem as feared considering that both of them longed for the same guy. The big problem? The big problem was that Lance was an oblivious _idiot_ who could not get a hint even if it hit him upside the head. For someone who spent so much time blatantly flirting with every pretty alien they encountered, Lance was _really_ bad at realizing when someone was flirting with him.

The other problem at hand was that now Keith knew how soft Lance was. How soft his hair was. How soft his skin was. It made him think. Think about what else was soft about Lance. His lips? Surely, considering how well he took care of his face. He probably had some kind of girly lip-balm that tasted like berries or something. His legs? Keith had seen when they had tried to access the castle's pool that Lance's legs were smoothly shaved. They were probably also smooth and soft to the touch. Lance's inner thighs? His ass? It looked nice and firm, but surely it'd be soft to touch.

And therein laid the problem. Keith was fighting _so many_ hard-ons lately. It was ridiculous.

"I swear. If he doesn't catch on soon, I will just pin him to the mat during training and fuck him senseless", grunted Keith frustrated, throwing himself onto Shiro's bed.

Shiro barely even responded to that. He just wrapped his human arm around Keith and pulled his lover close enough to kiss the corner of his mouth. Keith huffed agitated and curled against Shiro's chest, reaching a hand out to play with Shiro's hair.

"Fine, I'll bite. What did he do this time?", asked Shiro amused.

"I _tried_ complimenting him. He thought I was hiding an insult in it and started bitching", growled Keith agitated, leaning more into Shiro. "I swear. It's like he can't believe I might like him!"

/break\

Keith might be the one to notice how soft Lance's hair and skin was – something Shiro had to yet feel for himself – but Shiro was the first one to notice the softest thing about Lance. Regardless of how soft Keith claimed Lance's hair and skin were, Shiro knew that the softest thing about Lance was his heart. He had known it from the start. Yes, Keith had been searching for him long and wide – because they were friends and they were lovers – but Lance had risked his career and life without a second thought just to help Shiro because he saw Shiro needed help and thus he had dragged Pidge and Hunk into this whole mess too. Lance's heart was so soft and gentle and big that it seemed impossible not to love him. He had managed to make Pidge warm up to him and become part of a team, become friends, with Hunk and Lance during a time where the girl had been so retreated into herself and solemnly set on finding her family. He had managed to worm his way into Keith's heart even though the Red Paladin was a hard one to melt. Shiro could even pinpoint the exact moment Keith had fallen in love with Lance. When Lance had been blown up, alongside with the castle, when Keith had cradled him close, hoping the Latino could fully recover again. That had also been when Keith discovered how soft Lance's hair was.

His soft, gentle, warm, welcoming heart was amazing and had helped glue this team together when it had still been fractured and new, but Shiro knew that it also had a major downside. Soft things were easily squished, the softer something was the faster it could break.

Shiro knew that Lance's heart was easily breakable. He wondered if the rest of the team had caught on with that yet, but he doubted it. Lance was relatively good at hiding it all behind a mask of goofiness and a carefree, mouthy attitude. He was loud and obnoxious and very good at playing dumb. But Shiro could see it. Had seen it before. There was a shadow that passed over Lance's face every now and again. Dark thoughts and doubts and probably also fears. Shiro had made it a point to say something encouraging or in praise whenever he noticed, just like he had done when they had been on their little prison break mission. There had been this gnawing doubt visible on Lance's face so Shiro had made sure to point out how important their sharpshooter was to their team.

He wanted to reassure Lance even more. Wanted to wrap the Latino up in a tight, warm hug and shower him with words of praise and endearment. Make sure Lance knew he was being valued and cherished and loved. That even when Lance doubted himself, Shiro didn't.

The only problem was that Shiro was dating Keith. Which, in itself, wasn't actually _the_ problem. Shiro loved Keith, adored Keith. And Keith also loved Lance. One might think that would solve all the problems, right? Shiro loved Keith and Lance. Keith loved Shiro and Lance. Shiro was pretty sure they could make Lance love them – he suspected that Lance already had feelings for them both. The only problem was _Lance_. He was completely blind and deaf to all attempts at flirting. Every time Keith tried to be nice to him, Lance imagined a big conspiracy behind it. So Shiro had made the decision that perhaps it would be better if Shiro was the one to reel Lance in for them.

"You look upset, Lance."

Shiro smiled gently and amused as he entered Blue's hangar. The Blue Lion clicked and lifted her head to regard Shiro for a moment before she settled down again and returned to her task of Lance watching. Lance was sitting on her paw as he was patting and feeding Kaltenecker. The cow gave Shiro a curious tilt of her head while munching on some greenery that Lance as offering.

"Hunk threatened to eat Kal _again_ ", complained Lance irritated. "Said that if it'll be much more space-goo, he would turn Kal into steak. But Kal's not for eating!"

Kaltenecker cooed as though she was agreeing to Lance, prompting the Latino to pat her head once more. Shiro shook his head a little, smiling softly as he stepped closer to the trio. Carefully, he reached out to also pat the cow and even though Kaltenecker looked suspicious, she allowed it.

"No one's going to eat Kaltenecker", promised Shiro softly. "I promise."

Lance nodded, pleased by this. "That's... good."

"Besides, I think that Hunk's way too happy about having actual real milk for cooking and drinking now to turn her into a couple steaks", chuckled Shiro.

"I hope so", muttered Lance beneath his breath, pout in place.

"Why does Kaltenecker mean so much to you?", asked Shiro curiously. "I mean, Keith told me how you guys were on the run and... _should_ have left the cow behind to make sure _you_ could all escape."

Lance shrugged with a forlorn frown on his face as he looked at Kaltenecker. "She's... She's from Earth. Just like us, Shiro. It's like... she's just as lost out here as we are, if not even more. She... reminds me of home. I didn't want to lose that piece of home so fast again, I guess?"

"A cow reminds you of home, huh?", chuckled Shiro.

"I grew up on a farm", offered Lance with a shrug.

"You did?", asked Shiro a bit surprised. "I... didn't know that."

"My grandparents have a farm. And when my grandparents got... older, my aunt called and my papa decided we'd move to help them out", shrugged Lance and licked his lips.

"So... your dad is close to his family, that's nice", smiled Shiro.

Lance laughed, startling Shiro. "No. My papa doesn't have any family left. My mama's parents, they live over the ocean in Ireland. And my mom's younger sister used to help them along, but... Well, it's a lot of work and the older my grandparents grew... So she called, when I was like six."

"So your father decided to help his in-laws?", asked Shiro intrigued, sitting down next to Lance.

Lance had a soft, open expression on his face as he talked about his family. "My parents, they met when my papa went on a student exchange in Ireland. He stayed at the farm back then. He often says how that was the first time in many years that he had felt like part of a family. Guess that's why he took mama's last name when they got married." Shiro's eyebrows rose curiously, making Lance laugh a bit. "McClain's not exactly like the most Latino last name, eh? But my mom, she's... she's pure Irish blood. I come more after my papa in looks, I guess." Lance sighed as he got lost in memories. "It was always very loud and... colorful at home. When tempers cooked high, there'd be a loud stream of a mixture of Gaelic, English and Spanish. And when things cooled down, there was food. There was _always_ food. Comfort food, celebratory food. Honestly, it's a miracle Jenny and I didn't end up fat and round with the amount of food..."

"Jenny?", echoed Shiro, completely enthralled by listening to Lance.

"My younger sister. Jennifer, the runt of the litter", nodded Lance with a toothy grin.

"How... How many siblings do you have?", asked Shiro stunned.

"Five. I'm the second youngest", replied Lance. "Elaine is the oldest. She's kind of a knows-it-all bookworm. Pidge would adore her. She became some big-shot business woman. Then there's Gareth, who decided to stay on the farm and keep helping. And Percival, who like _thinks_ he's a musician but he really-really isn't and he does not make any money with it so he can be glad to live on the farm. And Viv. Vivian is awesome. She always teases me, but she's always been watching out for Jenny and me the most. She went to college in the states. I guess... I just followed her? That's what drew me back here. When I graduated from high school, she told me I could stay at her place. I always... wanted to go out into the universe. See the stars. Viv's always encouraged me. Let me crash at her place while I was going through the whole applying-and-trial phase of the Garrison."

Shiro was kind of in awe as he watched Lance. If he was honest, he didn't really know much about Lance. He knew Pidge and her family very well. He knew everything there was about Keith – well, everything Keith knew about Keith. He was vaguely aware that Hunk had like three baby sisters and his parents, all living on Kauai and being very proud of Hunk's achievement of joining the Garrison. But Lance? Lance was fascinatingly good at evading talking about himself.

"Why do you never talk about them? About... anything?", asked Shiro softly.

"Because you're such a personal oversharer, yeah?", snorted Lance, both eyebrows raised.

"There is nothing to share", shrugged Shiro. "My parents are dead. I'm an only child. The Holts... were the closest to family that I had. And now half of them are missing in space."

Lance averted his eyes in guilt. "Right. Sorry."

"No. That's not...", Shiro paused and sighed. "That's not what I wanted to get at. I just... I'm curious. I want to get to know you better, Lance. But you rarely really... open up."

Lance shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I just... I miss them _so much_. And talking about them and thinking about them... I..."

He was staring down at the ground with such a sad and melancholic expression that it broke Shiro's heart just a little. The softest thing about Lance was his heart and it was so easily squished. Shiro didn't want that. He wanted to treasure it and protect it. Kaltenecker mooed softly.

"Ah. You still hungry, girl?", croaked Lance out, clearing his throat.

Shiro reached down for some of the greenery that Pidge provided – she had been fine-tuning Grønn so the Green Lion could use her new plant-cannons to also shoot practical vegetables and such. Hunk had cried tears of joy when he got to work with actual real vegetables again. They adjusted some of the lower wide rooms of the castle to turn it into an indoor garden.

/break\

"So Allura says that they'll not be able to come for at least a couple of hours."

Lance and Pidge groaned from where they were leaning against Hunk. Keith rolled his eyes at them from where he sat on his lion's paw. Keith smiled and patted her paw as she hummed softly.

"I know you're in pain, Krasnaya. But we'll fix you as soon as possible, moya krasivaya leviza", whispered Keith reassuringly, running his fingers over her metal. [trans: _my beautiful lion_ ]

Shiro regarded his lover with soft eyes. Keith was not exactly the most emotionally open person he knew, but Shiro was amazed at how deep his bond with Red ran. Pardon him, Krasnaya. Keith had always leaned more toward his mother's side of the family. The irony was biting, now that they were aware that his mother must have some kind of connection to the Galra. Keith didn't know a lot about his mother's past or family. She had been from Russia and taught him the language before she passed and after her death – or her return to the Galra fleet, honestly at this point in time basically everything was a possibility – Keith had valued and cherished what little he had of her. So when Lance had started calling the Blue Lion 'Azul', because he thought it felt more personal than 'Blue', the others on the team had followed suit – Hunk referred to the Yellow Lion as Melemele because it also helped him think of his roots and his family in Hawaii, Shiro started calling his lion Kuro, Keith decidedly chose Russian over Korean because him and his father had never gotten along and Pidge honored her father's Norwegian heritage and dubbed her lion Grønn.

"And what are we supposed to do for hours?", whined Lance with a pout.

"Explore the city", shrugged Keith, eyes trained on the close-by city.

That made the pouting trio perk up, causing Keith to roll his eyes. Together, the Paladins made their way into the city, hopeful to maybe find something they could use to make at least some repairs on their lions. Pidge and Hunk were more than eager and they were also best equipped to find the right material needed to repair the lions. Though when Lance wanted to go with his friends, he was stopped by a firm metal-hand on his shoulder and a sweet smile from Shiro.

"Why don't we let our tech geeks search for the materials while _we_ go and search for food?", suggested Shiro, not letting go of Lance's shoulder until the Blue Paladin agreed.

Keith watched with sharp, curious eyes. Was this it? Was Shiro finally going to cave? Were they _finally_ going to corner Lance and make him theirs? Keith's blue balls would be grateful for it. He was just so done with Lance's obliviousness. He was so short of just pinning the Latino to the next wall and kissing him until he got his message across.

"Oh. Oh, this looks nice!", exclaimed Lance excitedly.

"Then we'll go in and grab a bite", suggested Shiro pleased.

/break\

The biggest part of Lance wanted to go with Hunk and Pidge. Because, well, the three of them had a deep bond of friendship from the Garrison still and it was always fun seeing Hunk and Pidge geek-babble. But when Shiro asked him to do something, it was downright impossible for Lance to say no. And it wasn't as though he disliked spending time with Keith and Shiro. It was just... they were a couple. Not just 'a couple'. They were a perfect couple. Just seeing them together, the swift and smooth way they fought side by side, knowing every move the other was capable of, communicating without words. Also, they were both insanely hot so them together? Doubled the hotness. The problem – the _real_ problem – was that Lance liked them. _Like_ -liked them. Both of them. He wanted them _so badly_ , but of course he couldn't have them. Of course not. They were perfect and they were together and they were perfect together. Why would they want _him_?

But being alone with them? That was just _bad_. After all, being a third wheel on a date was already a crappy feeling on its own, but being the third wheel on a date between the two guys he loved...?

"...Did you fall asleep? I swear, if you hit your face into the food, I will laugh at you, kotyenok."

Blinking slowly, Lance returned from his nasty, dark mind-place to the little alien-restaurant they were in. Keith was staring at him with one raised eyebrow. Lance had _no idea_ what a kotyenok was, but he was about 80% sure it meant 'idiot'. The other 20% went to 'dumbass'. Either way, he was sure it was an insult so he never inquired any further. Hurt less not to know exactly what it meant.

"No. I was just... distracted", drawled Lance embarrassed, returning his attention to the food.

He very decidedly stared down at his plate and avoided looking at Shiro and Keith so he didn't have to see them being sickeningly perfect with each other. He startled again when suddenly an alien-fork was pushed into his line of sight. Lance looked up again after all, locking eyes with Shiro.

"You need to try this. It's delicious", offered Shiro with a smile.

Lance's eyes found the fork with the food on it, being held by Shiro's hand. He blushed furiously as Shiro lifted the fork up against his lips. Reluctantly, Lance opened up and allowed the fork to enter his mouth. Okay. So, it did taste really, really good. But still? Being fed by Shiro!

"It's... good", nodded Lance, face still dark-red.

Lance tried to relax after that and be less awkward. Which was hard for him. Very hard. Especially when Shiro and Keith started being lovey-dovey with each other. Feeding each other and holding hands and all. It was just way too awkward when Shiro would feed Keith with something and then tell Lance he really needed to try it too. He was getting more and more uncomfortable so part of him was very relieved when he was done with his meal.

"Wait. They have desserts", stated Shiro when he saw Lance jumping up.

"No! I don't... feel like dessert. I think I'm gonna go and track down Hunk and Pidge. Help them", declined Lance with a forced smile. "Leave you two to your date."

Keith groaned very loudly and very frustrated, startling Lance. "You are _such an idiot_."

"And that's why I'm _going_ so you don't have to endure my idiotic self anymore", muttered Lance.

That was just it. Something inside Keith snapped and Lance was surprised when Keith jumped up and pushed Lance against the nearest wall. Lance closed his eyes on instinct, expecting the short-tempered Red Paladin to hit him or something. He did not expect what happened though. Instead of being hit square in the face, Lance felt soft but firm lips press against his in a very controlling and demanding kiss. All Lance could do was stand frozen and let it happen, because it could not possibly be happening. Keith Kogane was _not_ kissing him. Especially not while Shiro was in the room. That thought shook him back into consciousness. He instantly pushed against Keith's chest, knocking the air out of the Red Paladin. Keith frowned as he caught his breath.

"...Okay", grunted Keith with a guarded expression as he straightened up.

So far, Keith had _thought_ – had been sure – that Lance wanted them too. He thought the Latino was just very, very bad at reading signs. It couldn't get much clearer than a kiss. Though it also couldn't get more clearer than a violent shove to get Keith off him. It left a bitter taste in Keith's mouth, something very unwelcomed because Lance had tasted oh-so sweet.

"W—What the hell?", squeaked Lance, looking somewhere between upset and angry. "Why would you kiss me? A—And Shiro's there too, you know? Your _boyfriend_? Have you like temporarily lost your mind or something? O—Or are you making fun of me?"

"What...?", grunted Keith confused. "Are you... What? Why would I be making fun of you? By kissing you? Your logic is so messed up. I kissed you because I _like_ you. And you drive me insane by being a dumb oblivious idiot who can't catch a hint if it'd smack him in the face!"

Lance frowned, first in confusion and then in something akin to pain. "Right. Sure. _You_ like _me_. Totally. Why wouldn't you like a 'dumb idiot', right?"

Keith flinched as Lance turned his words against him. He stared after Lance as the Latino stormed out of the restaurant. Groaning in utter frustration, Keith turned toward Shiro to bury his face in his boyfriend's neck. Shiro did not look pleased at all.

"You could have done without insulting him, you know?", muttered Shiro.

"...I know", growled Keith frustrated. "But why does he have to be such an _idiot_?!"

"Let's go and talk to him", suggested Shiro gently.

They paid their bill and made their way back to the lions, hoping that Lance had fled to Azul. And indeed, by the looks of it, Lance was sitting in the Blue Lion's cockpit, her eyes flashing as she sat up as soon as she saw them approach. Keith and Shiro were a little startled when the Yellow Lion and the Green Lion moved to sit in front of Azul on either side of their blue sister. Shiro stayed back and watched with a frown, locking eyes with Kuro, the mighty black leader of the pride regarding her human kindly but not filling him in. When Keith tried to step up to the Blue Lion, it was neither the Green nor the Yellow Lion who stopped him however. It was his own.

"Krasnaya-", started Keith surprised, looking up at her.

" _No, my Paladin. My sister is angry with you because you made her cub sad. She will not let you close. Please, don't put me in a position where I would have to chose between my Paladin and my sister. Let her console her Paladin, but do not try to invade their moment_ ", requested the Red Lion gently in Keith's head, her voice soft and comforting as ever.

Keith took a shaky breath and wavered. Nodding slowly, he stepped back.

"We'll talk to Lance when we're back in the castle", whispered Shiro gently, wrapping one arm around his boyfriend. "For now, let's check in with Hunk and Pidge. We also said we'd get food for everyone – and you know how much Hunk can pack away."

/break\

Shiro sighed frustrated as Lance basically fled to his own room as soon as the castle collected them. He had no idea how they were going to fix this, but they had to. Even if it did not result in a relationship between all three of them; Shiro at least intended to salvage their friendship.

"Lance? Lance, will you please let us in?", asked Shiro gently.

"Us?", echoed Lance.

"Yes. Keith's with me", sighed Shiro, looking down at his grumpy boyfriend.

"No. Go away", called Lance out panicky.

"We're not going away", barked Keith back irritated. "Lance. Just... I want to apologize, okay?"

There was a long stretch of silence and then the door opened to reveal an upset Lance, eyes puffy as though he had been crying. Shiro wanted to scoop Lance up in his arms and hold him.

"Apologize for your stupid _prank_?", muttered Lance with a glare.

"Apologize for calling you an idiot, I didn't...", started Keith.

"Yeah. You meant it", snorted Lance, arms crossed over his chest.

"I meant it, but... not the way you thought", sighed Keith frustrated, rubbing his forehead. "You're an idiot because you can't even _see_ how much Shiro and I like you. You can't even, what, believe that we could like you? How can you be so _thick-headed_?"

"Why _would you_?", asked Lance, looking kind of desperate as he gestured toward Shiro. "You have _him_! Shiro's perfect! Why would you even want someone like me?"

"...What?", asked Keith stunned, staring at Lance.

Lance looked so upset and so frustrated. "You already have a totally perfect boyfriend, so why in the world would _I_ think that _you_ would be interested in me, Keith?"

This time, it was Shiro who crowded Lance against a wall, strong arms around Lance's waist to make very sure the Latino didn't run off before Shiro gently kissed Lance. Keith was right. Lance's lips were incredibly soft and they fit perfectly against Shiro's. Shiro carefully pulled him closer.

"W—What...?", whispered Lance brokenly and confused as they parted.

Shiro felt a little proud that at the very least, Lance didn't think he was pulling a prank. "We like you. Keith and I. Both of us like you. It's not like Keith chose you over me and wants to break up with me. It's not like Keith is pulling a prank on you. I like you. Keith likes you. We _both_ want you. And honestly, we have no idea why you can't believe it. We have been trying to flirt with you, to invite you to dates. That earlier? Was supposed to be a date. Between all three of us."

"...Why?", whispered Lance, still not looking convinced or as though he understood.

Keith gently tugged on Shiro's sleeve to make him release Lance so Keith could pull them both into Lance's room. Equally gently, Keith pulled Lance into a kiss, no pressure or heated passion, just love and sweetness. Lance whimpered into the kiss and practically melted in Keith's arms.

"Because you're funny – not in the way _you_ think you're funny but different. You're... warm. You're always warm to everyone. So _caring_. And you are so pretty", whispered Keith softly, accompanying every sentiment with a gentle kiss along Lance's jaw and neck. "You have those ridiculously pretty blue eyes that look like the ocean. And your skin is _so soft_ and so is your hair and I just want to run my fingers through your hair for hours and hold you. Every time I pin you during training, I can't keep from thinking how that is the _perfect_ place for you. Beneath me."

Lance actually whimpered at that and the sound went straight to Keith's groin. He looked up from the kisses he was leaving all over Lance's neck to stare into Lance's eyes so the Latino might see how sincere Keith was. Lance shuddered as he saw how dark and lust-filled those violet eyes were. Filled with lust for Lance. Lance whimpered again, lost in confusion, turning his head to look at Shiro pleadingly. Pleading for some kind of explanation that might help this make sense.

"Keith's right. Every single word of his is _so right_ ", agreed Shiro firmly.

He stepped up to Lance from behind, effectively trapping the Blue Paladin between them. Gently, Shiro reached out to rest his human hand on top of Lance's head, finally giving in to that urge to feel what Keith had been swooning about for weeks now. Again; Keith was right. Lance's hair really was as fluffy and soft as a kitten's fur. Smiling to himself, Shiro started patting Lance's head.

"You're very... cute", whispered Keith as he watched how Lance leaned up into the touch.

"I... so... you... both? Me?", asked Lance, still sounding not entirely convinced.

Shiro eyed Keith's handiwork – the left side of Lance's neck was covered in small bite-marks and hickeys already – so Shiro decided to take the right. Leaning down, he gently nibbled and placed kisses down the tempting neck, feeling the soft and apparently easily bruised skin under his lips and between his teeth. Lance was soon turned into a shuddering, overwhelmed mess between them.

"Yes. We want you to be ours. You should be ours, moy kotyenok", whispered Keith roughly.

Lance's eyes fluttered open in a frown as he turned to properly look at Keith. "T—Then why are you insulting me _again_?"

"Insult...?", echoed Keith confused.

"The kot-thing", muttered Lance upset.

"...That's not an insult", grunted Keith with a deadpan but also with a blush of embarrassment. "Kotyenok means kitten. Moy kotyenok means... well... _my_ kitten."

Lance raised his eyebrows high, cheeks aflame. "W—What? _Why_?"

Keith shrugged awkwardly, ruffling his own hair in embarrassment. "...Your hair is really soft. For a time, I had this kitten. Well, he was a stray and just always came by, I guess. And your hair is kind of as soft as the kitten's fur, I guess...? Oh, stop looking at me like that."

"...I thought it was some kind of Russian insult", admitted Lance sheepishly.

There was hurt in those violet eyes as Keith looked down at him. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I am actually in love with you, for crying out loud?"

Lance's eyes widened and he flushed very brightly before ducking his head. "...Because you're all... you. And I'm... just... me...?"

Keith took a shaky breath while Shiro pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Lance's pulse. "You're not just you. You are you and that's what made us fall in love with me, you dense kitten."

In English, the nickname made Lance blush even harder. "I... I just..."

"Allow us to show you that you are beautiful and amazing and that we love you?", asked Shiro.

Without really knowing what that even meant, Lance nodded frantically. They said they loved him. Shiro and Keith _loved_ him. How was that a thing? And Shiro knew a way to show him? Maybe... Maybe then it would be more... real and believable to him? He yelped as he was maneuvered over to the bed by Shiro, strong hands holding him up by the hips and Shiro easily carrying him. That display of strength made Lance just blush once again.

"We want to have sex with you", clarified Keith, because he felt as though 'showing him how much they loved him' did not compute in that confused brain of Lance's. "We don't _have_ to if you don't want to or if you're not ready, but we'd really like to _show_ you how much we love you."

Lance's face was beet-red, even his ears were red as he gaped at them. "O—Oh..."

"Keith's right. We don't have to", said Shiro gently as he sat down next to Lance on the bed.

"N—No. It's not that. God, I have been thinking about having sex with you guys _for months_ ", started Lance before yelping and clasping a hand over his mouth.

"That's good to know", smirked Keith.

Lance glared at him. "I—It's just... I never... I mean, I'm a..."

"Virgin. The word your brain fails to find is 'virgin'", offered Keith both eyebrows raised.

And okay. It should not turn Keith on as much as it does, but _it does_. He had been a virgin himself when he had gotten together with Shiro. But this was different. This was Lance. And it was Keith taking Lance's virginity. And suddenly, Keith was rock-hard in his too-tight-pants.

"Keith", said Shiro in his gravely, disappointed voice. "Stop teasing him."

Keith rolled his eyes but Lance preened at Shiro 'protecting' him. "Yes, Keith. Stop teasing me."

"...You're gonna use Shiro against me all the time in this relationship, right?", snorted Keith.

"...Re... lationship?", whispered Lance, his eyes incredulously wide.

"Lance", said Shiro very firmly as he grasped Lance's shoulders and forced him to look at the Black Paladin. "We literally just told you that we love you. We don't just want to have sex with you for a one-night-stand. We love you and we want you to be _ours_. Fully. Our _boyfriend_ , Lance."

Lance nodded, but Shiro was pretty sure it would take a while for that to fully sink in. So instead, he leaned in to kiss the Latino once more, slowly, running his hands over Lance's torso.

"So?", asked Keith, playfully tugging on Lance's shirt.

This time, Lance was nodding so hard, Keith and Shiro feared his head might just come off. Shiro let go of Lance long enough so Keith could pull the shirt off their Blue Paladin. Self-consciously, Lance wrapped his arms around his torso, averting his eyes. Keith rolled his eyes in return, grasping Lance's wrists firmly but gently as he pried his arms off.

"The whole _point_ of stripping you down is to see you naked", offered Keith pointedly.

"Maybe it'll make him more comfortable when we're all naked", suggested Shiro mischievously.

Keith grinned broadly, very into that plan. Lance gaped as he watched how Shiro and Keith stripped each other down until they were both completely naked. And then they kissed. And Lance grew _very_ hard, because holy hell, them kissing naked was the hottest thing Lance had ever seen in his entire life. The way Keith leaned against Shiro, practically melting against the taller, broader paladin, while Shiro ran greedy hands up and down Keith's sides and back. Lance gulped hard when Shiro grabbed Keith's ass and squeezed, making the Red Paladin moan darkly.

"Well, you want in on the action or just watch?", asked Keith playfully.

Lance gulped and waited, a bit torn. "...Can I... watch another time?"

"Considering there will be lots and lots of other times, yes. I'm sure you can just lay by and look gorgeous while Keith and I have sex some time", chuckled Shiro fondly, kissing Lance once more.

Shiro sat down against the bed's headboard. He carefully pulled Lance against himself, running his fingers greedily over Lance's chest, occasionally teasing the perky, dusty-pink nipples and making Lance whimper cutely every time he did so. Shiro buried his face in Lance's neck to finish with the hickeys he had started earlier. Lance really did bruise so prettily – that needed to be taken advantage of, very thoroughly. Once Lance was fully relaxed against Shiro, Keith found his way between Lance's legs, gently nudging them apart to get more room. He was holding the small tube of space-lube that he was always carrying his his jacket ever since Shiro and Keith had once spontaneously fucked in a broom closet and Keith had limped for the rest of the day, prompting very teasing comments from Pidge (who, for being so small and young was a very mean little pervert with no boundaries when it came to teasing her teammates).

"I'm gonna prep you, okay, Lance?", asked Keith, voice rough with want.

"...Uhm...", started Lance awkwardly.

"I'm gonna put my fingers in and stretch you. Because fucking you without preparing you first would be painful, especially since you're a virgin", elaborated Keith, biting back the mean comment that was literally on the tip of his tongue. "That okay, kotyenok?"

Lance's blush reached all the way over his chest and both Shiro and Keith found that very endearing. "Y—You can't put your _fingers there_!"

"I plan on putting something entirely different 'there'...", snorted Keith and rolled his eyes.

That only intensified Lance's blush, but the Blue Paladin very slowly leaned back against Shiro once more and tried spreading his legs just a little in invitation, even though he still looked doubtful. Keith took the invitation before Lance's doubts would take the upper hand once more. He dove right in and peeled Lance's pants off to finally also leave him fully naked. Lance yelped embarrassed, but again before the doubts could grow, Keith wrapped his lips around Lance's hard cock. The yelp broke off into something strangled and broken and needy – and Keith could get addicted to that sound. As he took more and more of Lance's length into his mouth, Keith worked a slickened-up finger into Lance's very tight hole, making Lance whine. The first time Keith brushed against Lance's prostate, he got that broken, needy sound once more. The second time he teased the bundle of nerves, Lance came hard into Keith's mouth, just to make an embarrassed sound at how fast he had come. Keith smirked, releasing Lance's cock from his mouth so he could lean up and kiss Shiro to offer his older lover a taste of their cute little kitten. During the kiss, Keith added a second finger and started properly working Lance's entrance open while the Latino was still overwhelmed from his orgasm. As Keith broke the kiss with Shiro, he returned his attention to his own cock and started lubing himself up before pulling his fingers out of Lance. Lance stared up at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide and the usually bright azure-blue eyes dark as the night-sky. Keith grasped Lance's thighs and spread his legs wider so he could properly line up with his lover's virgin hole. He eased his way in slowly, mouth finding the side of Lance's neck that wasn't occupied by Shiro. They were gonna cover Lance in hickeys, let everyone know Lance was theirs.

"M—Mierda", hissed Lance, eyes squeezed shut, hands helplessly grabbing at Keith. [trans: _s-shit_ ]

"You alright, kotyenok?", whispered Keith concerned.

"Sí—I mean, yeah", nodded Lance hastily, gasping for breath. "I—It's just so... abrumador."

Shiro snorted amused, kissing Lance's neck more gently. "Overwhelming?"

"Yeah. That", nodded Lance embarrassed. "Fuck. You make me forget _words_."

Keith smirked, decidedly too proud at that. Slowly, shallowly, Keith started thrusting, setting a torturously slow pace to draw it out as long as possible. He loved the sight of Lance beneath him, naked, flushed, sweaty, with a needy expression on his face and Shiro's hands wandering over his body to caress and tease. The image was pretty much perfect, really.

Keith hissed and growled as he felt his orgasm approaching, kissing Lance one last time before he came, keeping their lips barely a millimeter apart. "Ya tebya lyublyu, moy kotyenok." [trans: _I love you, my kitten_ ]

"Oh dios mío", hissed Lance at the very odd sensation of Keith coming inside him. [trans: _Oh my god_ ]

"You two are going to drive me insane", muttered Shiro beneath his breath, shaking his head. "Not to mention, you're going to make me want to take language classes..."

Both his lovers grinned up at him lazily and cheekily at that. Keith rode his orgasm out fully before pulling out. He grabbed Lance around the waist and pulled him over so Shiro could crawl out from beneath him. Lance whined a little at the loss of Shiro's warmth and touch, but Keith was fast to fully cradle Lance against himself. Keith whispered sweet nothings into Lance's ear, some Russian, some English, all praises and words of endearment and love.

"You were doing so good, do you think you can take Shiro too?", asked Keith softly, peppering Lance's neck with sweet soft kisses. "It's okay if you don't. I'm more than glad to get our Shiro off."

"No. I... if... yeah?", tried Lance, eying Shiro's proud erection curiously and hungrily.

"You two are going to be the death of me if you really have matching libidos", muttered Shiro.

"Why?", asked Keith cockily. "That only means that while you're out cold in exhaustion, old man, I get to fuck our kitty-cat here over and over again."

Lance made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat that very much sounded like utterly pleased agreement. Shiro snorted and shook his head in amusement. He reached out for the lube Keith had just dropped next to the bed. Keith took it away from him though, prompting Shiro to raise one curious eyebrow. Keith smirked like a greedy, hungry shark as he spread lube on his hand and grasped Shiro's hard, large dick to lube it up. Shiro hissed at the contact and Lance moaned.

"Me vuelves loco", muttered Lance beneath his breath. [trans: _You drive me crazy_ ]

Keith turned to smirk at Lance now and steal a kiss from those soft and already kiss-swollen lips. Once Shiro's cock was adequately covered in lube, Keith let go of it and allowed Shiro to take Keith's previous spot between Lance's legs. Shiro's eyes were dark as he started down at the red, swollen entrance dripping Keith's cum. It looked so pretty, all fucked out like that. Shiro was gonna fuck it even harder. Lance took a shaky breath as the head of Shiro's cock pressed into his hole.

"O—Oh dios mío", moaned Lance, voice hoarse. "Y—You're gonna wreck me!"

"That was the plan", agreed Keith, nibbling on Lance's pulse. "We're gonna wreck you and then we will not leave this room. The universe would have to end for us to leave, because we are going to shower you will all the love and stuff you need to believe that we want you."

Lance blushed at that but at least he didn't try to argue. Shiro used his new lover's distraction to thrust more of his cock into the tightness. He gripped Lance's hips hard so he had something to hold onto. First he stole a kiss from Keith and then he also stole a kiss from Lance. He picked up the pace faster than Keith, angling sharper and thrusting harder. Lance beneath him whimpered, leaning into Keith for support and burying his face in Keith's chest. Keith cooed at that, holding Lance tightly and caressing the soft brown hair soothingly while Shiro fucked their whining little kitten hard. The whining grew more pitiful and desperate the harder Shiro fucked him.

"You make such pretty sounds", purred Keith delighted, biting Lance's earlobe and then nibbling it a little, pulling and tugging on it some. "Don't try muffling them. We want to hear them all."

Shiro carefully pried Lance's hand off the Latino's mouth and instead started kissing its knuckles. Sighing shakily, Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck to hold onto it. He felt borderline delirious with pleasure at this point, his dick filled once more, arching for release. Without him having to even voice it, Keith grabbed his cock and started jerking him off. Still, it was so overly sensitive and all his nerves felt on fire. Keith slowly rubbed his thumb over the head of Lance's cock and as Shiro repeatedly hit that crazy little spot inside of him, Lance felt himself coming for a second time, sputtering his cum into Keith's awaiting hand. He whimpered exhausted.

"Sh, it's alright. You did very good, kitten", praised Keith, kissing Lance's temple.

But they weren't done yet, as Lance realized only moments later. Shiro thrust harder and deeper as he came too – deep inside of Lance. It felt so weird, but also kind of _so good_. To have both Keith's and Shiro's cum inside of him, all warm and making him feel so _full_ and kind of complete. When Shiro pulled out, him and Keith carefully adjusted Lance to lay between both of them. Lance blinked in awe as both Shiro and Keith wrapped their arms around him and held him close and safe and warm. His eyes fluttered shut as his heart thumped hard. This was all he had wanted for months now. Just them. Them wanting him, holding him, making him feel valued and cherished and like he was important. He slowly snuggled up to them, wiggling around a little.

"...I... I love you guys", whispered Lance in a soft voice, face buried in Shiro's broad chest.

Keith had his arms around him from behind, nose buried in his neck, arms tightly around Lance's waist. Shiro had his metal-arm thrown over Lance and Keith protectively while his human arm reached out to trace the ton of hickeys they had left all over Lance's neck and shoulders. Lance flushed, but he also smiled a bit pleased, enjoying it all as he drifted off to sleep.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> And now you're familiar with my "I will not differ from this unless canon slaps something else in my face"-headcanon for Lance's family! You know that picture of his family we got, right (well, that's what Google's for!)? So, from left to right that'd be: Elaine, Gareth, grandpa, grandma, Lance's aunt on his mother's side, his dad, his mom, Vivian, Percical and in the front row next to tiny!Lance his younger sister Jennifer. I had been thinking about some of them being cousins, but then I really wanted Lance to have a lot of older siblings and started spinning the story of how Lance's parents met and all in my head. And yes, Lance's father took his mother's last name after the wedding due to the above mentioned story. I just... somehow... I like the idea of the McClains being an Irish farming family because of that last name, but also Latino!Lance so... I guess you'll have to live with my slightly weird and colorful headcanon :D


End file.
